The die rolls utilized for continuous rotary die cutting of web materials must be manufactured with a high degree of accuracy, to ensure smooth and true running in the die-cutting press and to produce work of good quality over extended periods of time; such rolls are therefore quite expensive. It is moreover essential that the die cutting roll be accurately positioned in the press and subjected to balanced loading, since otherwise performance will be unsatisfactory and the rate of die wear will be excessive.
Such rotary dies normally consist of a cylindrical body portion with annular bearers at the opposite ends. The bearers cooperate with the underlying base or anvil roll to maintain proper clearance between the cutting edge of the die roll and the anvil roll surface. Whereas it is practical to precisely machine the die itself, inaccuracy is often introduced in setting-up the press, or develops during operation, because the opposite ends of the roll are subjected to unequal forces.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a novel device for transferring and monitoring the load applied to a die cutting roll so as to balance the forces transmitted thereto, to thereby achieve improved performance and prolonged die life.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a device which can be utilized both during the setting-up procedure and also during operation of the press, to establish and maintain the desired balanced load upon the die roll.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a device which is relatively simple in design and inexpensive to manufacture, and which is nevertheless convenient to employ and highly effective for its intended purposes.